1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of firearms and more specifically to a new design for iron sights, which are shaped, aligned markers used to assist in the aiming of a firearm.
2. Description of the Related Art
Iron sights are well documented in the art. Sights are devices used to assist aligning or aiming firearms. Iron sights are typically composed of two component sights, a rear sight mounted on the rear of the firearm and a front sight mounted forward of the rear sight. Aligning these sights is the normal action of aiming a firearm.
Despite the name “iron sights,” the sights may be made of a material other than iron (e.g., steel or another metal or metal alloy, a polymeric material, or a ceramic material).
Iron sights can be categorized into adjustable or fixed sights. Adjustable sights are designed to be adjustable for a variety of conditions (e.g., different ranges, the effect of wind, or varying cartridge bullet weights or propellant loadings), all of which alter the round's velocity and external ballistics and thus its trajectory and point of impact. Fixed sights are not designed to be adjusted and are less fragile.
Iron sights may include colored portions or inserts to aid in quick acquisition. They also may be what is commonly called night sights. Night sights are iron sights with a type of self illumination so that a sight picture may be obtained in low-light situations. The illumination is often achieved using a phosphorescent material, tritium vials or a combination of both. Iron sights may also have non-luminous inserts or other materials, such a fiber optics or brass beads, to change the sight picture.
Current iron sight technology is deficient in several respects. For example, existing iron sights, particularly open sights, do not typically allow the firearm user to align the sights and aim the firearm quickly. On the other hand, aperture sights do not always allow the firearm user to aim the firearm with precision.
There is, therefore, a real need to provide iron sights that allow the firearm user to aim a firearm with both speed and precision. Accordingly, the principal object of the invention is to provide such iron sights and methods of using iron sights that result in both fast and precise aiming of a firearm. Other objects will also be apparent from the detailed description of the invention.